


Nothing Makes Sense

by TheHumanRat



Series: Love After War [2]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Daaric, Poly, Polyamory, This'll probably end up being a series bc I'm a mess., i'm not even sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-07 18:37:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17371217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheHumanRat/pseuds/TheHumanRat
Summary: When Aaron is kissing him, Daryl doesn't feel like someone who has survived the apocalypse. He doesn't feel like someone who has done unspeakable things, he feels like Daryl.// ORThe one where Daryl and Aaron kiss but Eric doesn't mind as long as Daryl kisses him too.





	Nothing Makes Sense

When Aaron is kissing him, Daryl doesn't feel like someone who has survived the apocalypse. He doesn't feel like someone who has done unspeakable things, he feels like Daryl. He hasn't felt like Daryl in so long that he doesn't allow himself to think about anything except Aaron's lips on his. Daryl finds himself moving his hand to the side of Aaron's face, his other hand resting on Aaron's hip. Aaron seems to take that as an invitation and the man's hands fall against Daryl's chest, Daryl smiles into the kiss.

There's a noise upstairs and Daryl springs away from Aaron, taking a step back so that Aaron's hands fall. Aaron's features fold into a frown, his eyebrows knotting in confusion and Daryl almost laughs, but instead, he just stands there staring at Aaron.

"Daryl... it's alright. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to surprise you with the kiss." Aaron says carefully, stepping towards him.

Daryl shakes his head, "Eric." he whispers.

"No... it's-" Daryl doesn't hear the rest, he's flying through the door and out of the garage, onto the street.

He's been in Alexandria for only a few weeks and he's already fucked everything up. He sneaks into his own house, past where Carl, Rick, and Judith are sitting in the lounge and locks himself in the bathroom. It's an unhelpful action, locking the door doesn't mean Aaron didn't cheat on Eric anymore, it just means he's hiding from the fact that he made it happen.

One moment he had been stood behind Aaron, both of them watching over Eric's food on the stove while he grabbed something from upstairs. The next, they had been kissing and it was worse because Daryl had been into it. Eric was his friend and he hadn't even thought of the man while he was kissing his boyfriend.

He hears a knock at the door and listens to Rick answer it, expecting to maybe hear Aaron's voice. He's not expecting what he actually hears, which is Eric asking if Daryl came here. Daryl feels sick, his only saving grace is that Rick doesn't know that Daryl is here.

"He went upstairs," Carl calls from the lounge and Daryl frowns. He hadn't realized the boy had seen him.

Rick has no idea that he shouldn't let Eric into the house, no idea what happened and how much trouble Daryl is in. He lets the man in and Daryl hears him climbing the stairs, he crawls away from the door. He screws up all of his work hiding when Eric calls out his name and he finds himself answering.

"In here."

Eric moves to the door and tries the handle, when he realizes that it's locked, he just slides down the door, sitting right outside the room. "Aaron told me what happened."

"It were my fault." Daryl says quickly, even though Aaron definitely kissed him, "I'm sorry."

"Now, I know that Aaron kissed you, but you're not wrong about it being your fault."

"I'm sorry," Daryl says again, moving to sit against the door on this side so he could hear better.

"Aaron shouldn't have kissed you like that. He freaked you out."

"It's not... I wasn't freaked out though. I just felt so bad, because you're my friend and you two are so good together and... it's not like I like Aaron, but him kissing me didn't bother me." Daryl frowns, lie after lie after lie.

"He likes you and I think you like him. It's okay if you do Daryl."

Daryl fiddles with his fingers, staring at his hands before he answers, "I didn't want to. I didn't mean to like him." he eventually admits.

"Daryl..." Eric moves on the other side of the door and Daryl doesn't know what he's doing, "Can you open the door?"

"Are you gonna hit me?" Daryl asks, not that he couldn't take Eric on but he'd have to just let the man hit him, he couldn't hit him back.

"I'm not mad Daryl. I just want to talk to you, Aaron messed up and I want to fix it."

Daryl looks up at the handle, and sighs, opening the door and moving to the side so that it could open but he could stay on the floor.

Eric watches the man for a moment before moving to crouch in front of him, Daryl looks up at the man, "I'm sorry." he repeats.

Eric shakes his head, "I told Aaron to kiss you. I didn't think he'd do it like that though."

"It was a trick?" Daryl asks with a frown.

"That's not what I said." Eric frowns, "He likes you. I'm not angry about it... Daryl? I like you too."

Daryl ignores the confession, "You shouldn't be sitting like that with your foot."

Eric laughs, "Well, I'm not leaving you on the floor in here, so come back and talk to Aaron? Please?"

Daryl chews on his tongue harshly and nods, "You promise this ain't a trick? You ain't making fun of me?"

"I promise." Eric sighs, standing up and holding his hand out to Daryl.

Daryl ignores the hand but silently stands up and follows Eric back to his house. Aaron is sitting in the kitchen and when he sees Daryl he stands up.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to freak you out, you were just so close and you leaned into it so..."

Eric grabs Daryl's wrist when the man feels like he might bail after all. He curses the fact that Eric already knows him so well but he moves into the room a little more.

"I don't understand what's going on," Daryl admits, looking between the two men.

Eric and Aaron look at each other for a moment and then Eric speaks, "Aaron and I had a conversation about Aaron liking you, and we were supposed to talk to you about it, but Aaron jumped the gun and kissed you."

Daryl looks at the floor and then looks at Eric blankly. Aaron speaks up now, "After we came back... the day with the walker trap." he begins, that day had been almost a week ago now, "I told Eric how before Morgan saved us, you were going to save my life, even though you probably would have died. I told Eric that I thought you might like me... maybe even love me."

"That's not..." Daryl starts but when he looks between the two men he sighs, "Keep talkin' then."

"Then I told him that I thought I liked you back."

Daryl frowns, "M'not here to get between you two. I don't want that."

"Just listen to him." Eric sighs.

Aaron continues carefully, "When I told Eric that, Eric said that he had felt the same vibes from you. That you might like him too."

"Fuckin' hell. It ain't like that. I just..." Daryl starts but he trails off and nods to let the man continue.

"We were talking about it and we thought if you like us, and we like you. There's no reason that couldn't work." Aaron continues, "Only, I was surer that you liked me than Eric was, so I was supposed to talk to you, maybe kiss you. I messed up."

Daryl frowns, staring at his feet, "I don't know if I feel like that though."

"You kissed me like you feel like that," Aaron whispers, moving towards Daryl.

"Are you gonna kiss me again?" Daryl asks, looking up at Aaron and then glancing at Eric.

"Is it okay if I do?" Aaron asks, and Daryl nods.

Kissing Aaron for a second time feels better than the first. This time Eric is there so there isn't anything for Daryl to feel guilty about, his hands find Aaron's face as they kiss and Daryl feels at peace. The man is a good kisser, probably better than any girl Daryl had ever kissed, he wonders if that's a male thing or an Aaron thing.

It's Aaron that pulls away this time and Daryl speaks, "Didn't think I was a fairy." he laughs a little.

Eric shakes his head, "I'd tell you off for making fun, but I don't think it counts if you're making fun of yourself."

Daryl turns to look at Eric and he frowns. He definitely likes Aaron, he's spent a lot of time with the man, but he's not sure if his feelings for Eric are just because Aaron loves him. He bites his lip.

"Can I kiss you?" Daryl asks the man and Eric smiles.

Kissing Eric is different from kissing Aaron, it's more careful. Daryl doesn't reach up to touch Eric's face, that's not what he feels like doing. Instead, he wraps his arms over the man's shoulders, Eric wraps his arms around Daryl's waist. Daryl is now pretty sure that it's a male thing unless Eric and Aaron both just happen to be really good kissers, it's likely that Daryl has just never felt like this during a kiss because he's gay.

Daryl pulls away after a few moments but he keeps his arms around Eric. "Not gonna lie, I was scared I didn't like you back," he whispers.

Eric smiles and pulls him a little closer by the waist, "But you do?" he asks.

Daryl doesn't answer, just leans forward and kisses him again.

When he pulls away this time, they let go of each other. Daryl is left staring at both men again.

"This is real? You ain't messing with me?" he asks.

"We're not messing with you," Eric promises.

"This doesn't make any sense. I thought I was doing a really good job of hiding my feelings and now you're both kissing me."

"You were." Aaron agrees, "But I really liked you and not many people offer to die for me."

Daryl rolls his eyes, "I wouldn't have died." he argues but he feels himself shrugging.

"I wasn't sure I liked you at first either," Eric says after a moment, "I thought maybe I just liked how happy you've been making Aaron. But, you came round for spaghetti that night and I just knew."

Daryl shakes his head, "This doesn't make any sense." he repeats his earlier sentiment, "How is this going to work?"

"Nothing makes sense in this world." Aaron shrugs.

Eric steps back toward Daryl, "We'll make it work."


End file.
